Paladins
by LiLuLo12
Summary: Oliver comes home from Lian Yu and reunites with best friend and Tommy's younger sister. Camille is the golden child of the Merlyn Family and must navigate the rocky relationship of father and son. Oliver trusts her above all and brings her onto the team. Eventual partial Flash crossover.
1. chapter 1

**Author's Note: So while I ship Olicity HARD- I love OC stories- so yeah. Don't hate. :) Enjoy**

Cami rolled her eyes internally. You would think being Malcolm Merlyn's daughter would afford her more privileges that were actually helpful to her. Her flight from London was delayed. She had to get back to Starling City. Oliver Queen was alive. "Ollie is alive." That was all Tommy had said before she cut her business trip as short and scheduled a flight home. While Tommy and Malcolm were seemingly always at odds, Camille and her father were close. Tommy called her the "Golden Child". She had gone to college and majored in Business and Marketing. Malcolm was training her to be at the helm of Merlyn Global. She was the perfect daughter in Malcolm's eyes. The loss of her mother at such an early age made her want her father's approval. It was hard to get, but she had worked for it. Where as Tommy was more resentful of the Merlyn Patriarch. His behavior, she knew was in response to his feelings of abandonment when they were children.

She was still unsettled with the way she and Ollie had left things. She had been 18 when he had gotten onto The Queens Gambit. While there were 4 years separating Camille from Tommy and Oliver they had been close. Tommy was always over protective. He didn't tease her or push her away, Instead he had always kept her close. When Malcolm had left them after Rebecca's death, Tommy vowed to always protect her and keep her safe. Cami often wondered what their relationship would have been had her mother never died. She assumed they wouldn't have been as close. While she was desperate for her mother, she wouldn't do anything to change her relationship with her brother.

The Queens became their second family. Oliver her best friend despite the age difference. She had loved him as much as any 18 year old girl could understand love at the time. If she had been willing to be honest with herself, she would have realized that she had always loved him. She had loved him at every age for as long as she knew him. She knew a side of Oliver Queen that he didn't give many people access to. She hated his playboy ways. It made her jealous. But she also hated what he did to Laurel. Feelings aside she liked Laurel and knew she deserved to know. Yet Cami just couldn't betray Oliver. Right or wrong she had stood by his side except once- and she regretted it ever since.

 **5 Years Earlier**

" _Ollie what the hell is wrong with you?!" Cami was furious. He had told her that Sara was coming along for the trip. She was supposed to go too. They were supposed to hang out before she left for college. Now not only was he cheating on Laurel again- with her own sister, he had broken another promise._

 _"Cami it's not that big of a deal! The 3 of us will have fun!" He didn't get it. He would never understand. Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes. He was so blind. Wasn't he going to miss her when she was gone? This was supposed to be their time._

 _"I am not interested in any version of this ménage fucked up you have going on. God Ollie when are you going to grow up? This is about Laurel wanting to take it to the next level. How about instead of trying to ruin your relationship you tell her you're not ready? For fucks sake grow a pair!" She was exasperated._

 _"Fuck off Cami. Maybe loosen up a bit and learn to have fun. Jesus you spent all of High School up tight with your nose in a book. The only time you ever did anything fun was if I made you come with us. And now you're going to waste the best years of your life still being a bore. Getting perfect grades to please Daddy so you can take over the company. News flash- it won't make him love you more. Being what he wants will not make him the father you want. He's sucking the life out of you. God this is why I want Sara to come so we can actually have some fun." He regretted it as soon as he said it. Even more when he saw the pain in her eyes. Using her father to hurt her. He didn't even mean it. He adored her, nerdy ways and all._

 _"Go to hell Oliver. We're done." She turned on her heels and stormed away. He hadn't expected that. Panic rose in his chest._

 _"Camille wait! I'm sorry- I didn't mean any of that." But she didn't turn around. She kept walking because she refused to let Oliver see her cry. She had steeled herself a long time ago to everyone but him and Tommy. He had moved himself to the list of people she would never let inside again. If only she knew he would actually be going to Hell; Well, Purgutory at least._

Cami played that horrific last time together in her head every day for the last 5 years. It made it hard for her to breath. It was like someone was sitting on her chest. Physical chest pain because she was so sad. Every. Single. Day. Maybe if she had just turned around he wouldn't have gotten on the boat. She never would have been done with him. He would have melted her icy exterior and she would eventually let him in again.

This was her second chance to fix that last conversation. She was getting her best friend back and she wasn't going to let him go this time.

Two hours later she finally boarded a flight and took her seat in first class. She ordered a Jack and Ginger and planned on having a peaceful flight. She had told her father she was taking time off to spend with Oliver. He didn't even bat an eye. Their relationship had changed since she had grown up and started working together. He was always stand offish growing up, even if he was warmer to her than Tommy. They had become close after they thought Ollie was dead. Perhaps it was because they could commiserate in their pain.

She sipped her drink and counted down the hours until her feet would step into Starling City. She glanced down at the bruise on her wrist. Once she was old enough to do things on her own, Malcolm had insisted in her learning to fight and defend herself. After what happened to her mother he would not let her out into the world unprepared. He often traveled with her to take her to different trainers. He had sent her to meet a man in London on this trip. He had kicked her ass in the beginning and taught her a lot. It was odd to her. Everything she knew went beyond self-defense. The fear her father lived with kept her compliant. She'd do anything to help him sleep better at night. She sighed and looked out the window as her anxiety about being reunited with Oliver Queen took over

Oliver was nervous. More nervous to see her than his family. He had never lied to her before. But how could he tell her the truth? He couldn't tell her thing terrible things he had done. He couldn't stand to see the disappoint in her eyes. The shock over who he had become. He was hoping in the deepest parts of himself that she would bring back a part of the old Oliver. Remind him of who he used to be. She was like a light that would brighten the darkest of rooms and his soul needed that.

He had asked Tommy to let him pick her up by himself. Tommy was reluctant at first after the two of them had been taken but agreed. He wanted some time alone with her. He had dreamt of the day he could apologize for the heinous things he had said to her. She had been right. But she was always right. He also knew if he was going to be honest with anyone she would be it.

Seeing Laurel again had been a complete bust. What if Cami felt the same way. She had said they were done. Was she happy he was gone? She had booked a flight home immediately when Tommy told her the news. She wouldn't have ended her trip early if she wanted nothing to do with him, would she? As predicted she was on her way to taking over Merlyn Global, cutting a business trip short wouldn't please Malcolm. She wouldn't have done it if she hadn't at least missed him a little bit. If anything she would have extended it. He was psyching himself out.

His breath caught in his throat when he saw her. She looked the same, just more grown up. She hadn't seen him yet so he took the chance to really take her in. Her medium length dark blond hair was piled on top of her head in what resembled some sort of bun. Her hair was wavy on the verge of being curly except for when she was little. He smiled when the memory of her at 5 years d running around his house, ringlets bouncing as she went. A few strands had slipped from her updo and formed similar ringlets. Her figure was still a little on the fuller side. He took in the curves on her body that was clad in distressed skinny jeans and black off the shoulder top finished off with a pair of flip flops. He silently scolded himself for thinking about her like that. Tommy would kill him. He had almost forgotten how beautiful she was.

She finally picked her head up and saw him. Her sea green eyes filled with tears. Her full pink lips parted slightly. Any color she had on her porceline skin drained. She looked like she had seen a ghost. But hadn't she? Her arms slacked and she dropped her bags. Oliver hurried over to her as fast as he could and scooped her up into his arms, his hand cradled the back of her head. He held her tighter when a slight sob escaped her lips. They stood there in an embrace for probably too long as people walked by and stared.

Cami pulled back to look into Oliver's blue eyes for the first time in over 5 years. He too looked the same but something was different. It was something inside of him. She could see it in his eyes . Whatever had happened to him during those 5 years he was gone had broken him. But he was stronger for it. He had put himself back together, but his edges would always be jagged. He no longer had the look of a boy but of a man. But his eyes still smiled when he looked at her. Nothing could take away the signature look of Oliver Queen.

"I can't believe you're here. That you're really alive." Her voice came out as a whisper. He wiped away a few tears that spilled from her eyes.

"I was afraid you wouldn't want to see me" he confessed. "I was awful before I left- I didn't mean any of what I said. You were so spot on with what I was doing I just wanted to hurt you-" she cut him off.

"Ollie- none of that matters now. I had 5 years to regret not turning back around, of not making you stay here, of not going with you anyway. Please don't. I don't want to waste another single moment on that day ."

"I thanked God every day that you didn't get on that boat. The relief that you were here and okay, the idea that I could see you again, that helped keep me going" She hugged him tightly again. He smiled into her shoulder. "Let's get out of here."

"I see that you've been busy since you've gotten back" Cami was looking at an article on Oliver's behavior at the Applied Sciences ground breaking ceremony. "I'd rather talk about you." Oliver grinned at her hoping to avoid the topic at hand.

"That signature smile never worked on me before. Why would you think it would now?" She rolled her eyes. "Tommy told me about you and Laurel. I mean personally I would have loved to seen her smack you…you've been ditching the very nice man hired to protect you since you were assaulted like your first day here. Now this? Ollie, I know this isn't still you. I can tell by looking at you that you're different. And I refuse, I absolutely REFUSE to believe that after 5 years stranded on an Island that you haven't changed at all. That you're that same party boy. You can try to fool everyone else. But you wont fool me. Not now, not ever"

Oliver sighed. This is what he was afraid of. "Ollie…what happened to you? Thea told me about all of the scars." Oliver looked down, he didn't want to look at her because he didn't know if he could help himself from opening up to her. "Oliver- LOOK AT ME" she demanded. He slowly gazed up and looked into her eyes. Her face was so serious- filled with worry. He hated that he was causing that distress. "Oliver, you have to talk about it at some point. I don't care who you talk to. It doesn't have to be me. But it has to be someone at some point."

"Cam, I'm just not ready yet. It's heavy. It's a lot. I promise you that someday I will tell you. Just not today."

"What's so special about today?"

"It's the first time I've seen you in 5 years. I don't want to cloud it. I want to know all of the amazing things you did while I was gone. You're my best friend. And don't ever tell him this, but even more so than Tommy. I can be real with you. I just want to know all about you."

Camille smiled at him. They were sitting on the living room floor in her apartment behind the coffee table that was filled with take out. She started with her college years and worked her way through the summer she spent out of the country helping Habitat for Humanity. She had needed something to focus on other than him being gone. She didn't tell him that though. She was about to start telling him about working for Merlyn Global but he noticed the bruising on her arm.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" She noticed how his demeanor completely changed. She rolled her eyes at him. His blue eyes were intense. She explained all of her "Self-Defense" training. He sighed. He didn't like the idea of anyone hurting her, but he understood where Malcolm was coming from and definitely his reasoning. His phone vibrated in his pocket. "I have to head out. Can we continue this tomorrow?"

"Absolutely. I took a few days off. I could use a break anyway. Where are you off to?"

"Just something I have to do. I'll call you in the morning?" He asked as he took her hands to help her to her feet.

"Sure. I'll be here." She smiled. He hugged her again and kissed the side of her head. She felt the heat rising to her face. She hated that he still had that hold over her. They were just friends. They would always be just friends. But she couldn't control that part of herself.

"You have no idea how much I missed you" He whispered in her ear.

And then he was gone. She felt a little empty after he had left. But it wouldn't last for long. Soon his face would be plastered all over the TV as the Hooded Vigilante that had been making his way through Starling City.


	2. Chapter 2

Camille sat across from Oliver in the interrogation room as they waited for Moira to get back from seeing Laurel.

"I cannot believe you want her to defend you. Is this some misguided way for you to win her back?" Oliver simply stared at her. "God I just want to punch you in the face."

"No it's not me trying to get her back. Look- if anyone can convince her father this isn't me, it's Laurel. She knows I'm not capable of this." Cami studied his face. Part of her didn't believe him. He was lying about something. She always knew when he was lying. It was which part he was lying about that she wasn't sure. He was stronger. He was more intense. The scars- he didn't give them to himself. But was Oliver Queen- her Ollie capable of this? Was he running around at night taking out the city's worst. "Why are you looking at me like that? You don't believe me? You really think this is a ploy to get her back? C'mon Cam. I wouldn't barter my freedom like that."

"Ollie- your family has billions. Let me call the best to just end this so you can come back home."

"No. It's Laurel or no one" Cami abruptly stood up. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to work. I'm not going to waste my time watching you behave like an asshole. I took the time off to be with you. To spend time with you and I'm not doing it in the local fucking jail" Oliver sat stunned at her out burst. She rarely got angry with him before he was gone. In fact the day the Queens Gambit went down was one of the very few times she snapped at him. Maybe he wasn't the only one who had changed in the 5 years he was gone.

Cami was walking around Oliver's party rolling her eyes. All of these people, they didn't really know him. They were using him for free booze and a good time. Dressed in ridiculous "Prison" costumes. She was beginning to worry that she was reading Oliver wrong and that he hadn't changed. That she was seeing what she wanted to see. There was no way he was still this superficial. He couldn't be. She sighed and sipped her champagne.

"I'm actually shocked that you're here." John Diggle smiled as he approached her.

"Yeah well I figured with this many people you could use some help in the 'Stop Oliver from doing stupid shit brigade' I mean it appears to be quite the task lately." Diggle laughed.

"Oliver is lucky to have you. I must say I've never heard anyone speak about someone the way Oliver speaks about you." He watched her beam.

"Let me ask you something Digg. Based on what you've seen in your short time with Oliver. He's not the superficial person that he's trying to pretend to be. I mean you did quit and then come back."

"Why are you asking me? You've known him your whole life."

"True." Camille paused as if she was contemplating what he said. "But as a previous member of the Armed Forces, I'm sure you agree that 5 years away from everyone you love. 5 years of clearly being tortured. That has to change a person. In fact you've spent more time with post Island Oliver than I have so that makes me think you know him better at this point. You know his motives behind the facade." She gestured around the room. Diggle stared at her, she knew he knew something. He was contemplating his next words carefully.

"Camille- let me say this, an intelligent woman like you should always trust her instincts. I'm willing to bet they never steer you wrong. I can't speak for Oliver. If you really want to know, you should ask him."

"You know, I just might. Do you know where he is?" John pointed to the stair case. "Thanks" she smiled and squeezed his forearm.

"Ollie--" Cami knocked on Oliver's door as she was opening it. John hadn't mentioned that Oliver wasn't alone so she didn't expect to see Ollie and Laurel in a lip lock. Especially not with his shirt open. "I- I- Sorry I should have- wow- I should have waited to open- open the door" She stammered through. Laurel pulled away from Oliver and quickly exited the room. Camille and Oliver stood staring at each other for a few moments. She swallowed willing the redness in her face to go away. She wasn't sure if it was from anger or embarrassment.

"Cam-"

"I was actually coming up to say goodbye. I'm not really feeling all that great. I didn't want to be rude. I'll talk to you later. Enjoy the party."

She was down the stairs, through the crowd and out the door before Oliver could get his shirt buttoned up to follow her. She fought back tears as she ran to her car. She had no right to be so upset. She had no right to be jealous or angry. She had no right to be hurt, but here she was. She got into her Jeep and covered her mouth as a sob escaped. She fought it back and pulled out of the Queen's property as fast as she could. She didn't want to be here. She should have stayed in Europe. She shouldn't have come back so quickly. If she had come back later and Oliver and Laurel were already together at that point maybe it wouldn't have hurt so badly. But really, who was she kidding. She knew that this would happen. She knew. She stuffed the tiny glimmer of hope that she didn't even know had been shining down. The only thing left to think about were the massive scars she saw on Oliver's body after Laurel had run out.

 **Author Note: so I wanted to respond to everyone's review but I will next chapter! Thanks for the follows, faves and reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

Cami tossed and turned every night since Oliver's party. It had been 4 days and each night she couldn't sleep. She couldn't get the imagines of Oliver's scars out of her mind. She wanted to know what had happened to him. But she knew he wasn't ready to talk. And she was too busy being pissed at him to make him try. Instead she drove herself crazy and ignored his calls and texts. She leaned back in her office chair looking out the windows over the city. Something was coming. She had a feeling in the pit her of her stomach. She just didn't know why.

"Oh good- you're alive." she spun her chair around when she heard Oliver's voice.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I've been calling and texting you non stop for 4 days and you haven't bothered to respond. So I came here and when I saw that the building hadn't burnt to the ground and the business was still running I knew you were here. Just avoiding me." She couldn't tell if he was more angry or upset.

"Well I needed some time."

"You could have told me you needed time."

"Ollie-"

"It meant nothing."

"What?"

"The kiss, with Laurel. It meant nothing."

"I don't believe that for one second Oliver. It meant something. You just don't plan on doing anything about it."

"Why does it bother you so much? Me and Laurel?" She paused for a moment, afraid of what she would blurt out if she didn't collect herself.

"It's the drama of it Ollie. Your entire relationship with Laurel was drama. And look, I get it, you're all grown up now and mature. And maybe Laurel is too. But it would still be drama. Drama because of Sara, because of Tommy because of her father."

"So I'll prove it to you. I'll prove to you that there's nothing between me and Laurel. Come with me tonight."

"Come with you where?"

"Tommy didn't tell you?" Oliver swallowed slightly and Camille narrowed her eyes.

"Tell me what?"

"That he's throwing a fundraiser for CNRI tonight. He really didn't tell you?"

"Of course he didn't. Because I guarantee you Merlyn Global is paying for it and he knows I would have said no to spending thousands of dollars so he can get laid." Oliver tried to hold back a smirk. "YOU may have grown up Oliver, but Tommy hasn't. And I get it. He and my father- it's, it's complicated. More than complicated. And they both make it worse on purpose. My father acts like a dick to him and Tommy acts like a party boy idiot. And I'm stuck in the middle." He could see her getting visibly upset. She swallowed hard as she watched him walk over to her and squat down in front of her.

"Look- I know things haven't been easy for you- ever. You've carried the burden of keeping your family together for a really long time and obviously that hasn't changed. I promise you that I will not add to that drama." He paused as she gave him a skeptical look. He laughed and took her hands. "Okay, I promise to try and not cause more complications and drama. But please- don't push me away. I spent 5 years missing my best friend. I can't lose you again." She stared into his blue eyes for a moment and he watched as some of the walls she kept up around her to keep herself safe come down a little bit.

"Ok Ollie. I'll come to the fundraiser I'm paying for with you tonight." She said it quietly. All she wanted to do is tell him she loved him. But she just couldn't do it. He grinned at her.

"I'll pick you up at 8." He stood and kissed her on the cheek and headed out of her office. She leaned back in her chair again. She knew this was going to be a mistake.

"Answer your phone Tommy!" Cami yelled into her cell phone. The more she thought about it. The more pissed she got. What was it about Laurel Lance that made her brother and Oliver act like such imbeciles. She didn't get it. She didn't see it. She had this feeling that Laurel would eventually come between Oliver and Tommy. She had spent the majority of her afternoon meetings lost in thought and daydreams. If anyone noticed, they certainly didn't say anything. It was lucky for her that her father had been absent from them. He most certainly wouldn't have let it slide. He expected a lot from her. A hell of a lot more than he did of Tommy. She paced in her apartment. Clad in a strapless sweetheart neck black dress. The bodice was leather and led to a sequined and jeweled covered pencil like skirt that stopped right above her knees. She topped it off with shiny blush colored pointed stilettos and blush pearl earrings. She carried a small sequined black clutch and a blush colored coat to match her shoes. She jumped slightly when she heard the knock at her door. She opened the door to a beaming Oliver Queen. His boyish charm shining through. She couldn't help but push her irritation aside. He handed her a bouquet of lavender roses. After everything he remembered they were her favorite.

"I see you're looking for bonus points." She laughed as she took the flowers and stepped aside for him to come in.

"Cami you look...wow. You look beautiful." She felt the heat rush to her cheeks. All she wanted to do was kiss him. But she pushed the urge back.

"Thank you." She smiles. He picked up her jacket and helped her put it on. "Let's go see how much Tommy is putting my company back." Her skin felt like it was on fire when he put her hand on the small of her back and led her out of the apartment.

"That is some dress." Tommy let out a low whistle as he approached her. Cami swing her purse at him.

"Thanks for ignoring my calls dick. And for shooting me an email about this AFTER Ollie told me. Do you know the song and dance I had to give to get this approved? I made MYSELF look scatterbrained that I forgot to send it through so you could get into Laurel's pants. Our last name may be on the building but we still answer to a board of directors."

"You've been holding that lecture in all day." He rolled his eyes and started to walk away but she grabbed his arms"

"No- you don't get to make me the bitch. You know we have protocols to follow. If you don't give me the details and a heads up it pisses me off. Because I'm going to have to answer to our father. And I know that you don't care what he thinks but it doesn't just affect you. The two of you constantly put me in the middle and it's not fair. Grow up Tommy." This time Cami was the one to walk away, except Tommy didn't stop her. She headed outside to get some air.

She was outside for a little bit when Oliver came looking for her. "There you are. I thought you defected on me. It's not very often a date hides on me." She snickered.

"Not so much hiding from you but avoiding my douche bag brother" he laughed. "Date?" She was sitting on the side of the building, feet dangling.

"Well what else would you call it?" He was standing in front of her now. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and she shivered. "You're feeezing. We should go inside."

"Not yet..." she whispered. He was studying her face. "Ollie..." she was about to tell him to kiss her but then Oliver's phone went off and it ruined the moment.

"Hey- it's Diggle. I'll see what he wants and I'll be right back. Meet me inside okay? Don't fight with Tommy. It makes you miserable" she smiled and nodded. He took a few steps away and she headed back inside to get a drink.

As she approached the bar she saw Laurel. She had successfully avoided her for until that point. "I was surprised that you agreed to do this fundraiser." Cami looked up from her phone and stared blankly at her. "Excuse me?"

"I just know you don't like me, that's all." Cami rolled her eyes hard.

"Is this high school? This isn't a fundraiser for YOU. It's a fundraiser for CNRI. Which is a great business to support and I'm proud to sign a check to donate to the cause. So don't make this about you."

"But you don't deny you don't like me."

"You know what Laurel I spent years trying to kick some sense into Oliver. Get him to treat you better. But you didn't make it easy. And now that he's back home you treat him like dirt. And look I get he did a really jackass thing. But he didn't kill Sara. And you said some reeeeeal shitty things to him. Then I see you all over him. And then you have something going with my brother and it pisses me off. You don't get to string them both along and make them fight over you. That's not okay. So right now, no, not your biggest fan." Laurel nodded. She went to walk away but turned back around.

"I understand where you're coming from. I hope you know that I spent my entire relationship waiting for Oliver to realize how in love he was with you. I was so intimidated by you. No one was more important to him than you. I saw the two of you outside. I think he's realizing it. And I'm glad he is. He needs someone like you to love him." She turned back around and walked towards Tommy. He mouthed "sorry" to Cami and she nodded. Oliver was right. Fighting with Tommy did make her miserable.

A while later she was still waiting for Oliver. He was no where to be found. He wasn't answering his phone and neither was Digg. She saw someone approaching out of her peripheral vision. She glanced to the right and she saw Moira. Cami gave her a warm smile.

"Hello Camille. He did it again didn't he?" She gave her a questioning look. "Oliver. He vanished again."

"What can I say? He's Oliver." Moira nodded. "Cami I think we can both agree this is more than that. Perhaps one of us should try and figure out what he's up to."

"You're very subtle Moira" Cami laughed. Moira patted her arm. "Whatever it is he's doing, he needs you Camille. You were always his steady in a storm. May I suggest checking some older Queen properties?" And with that Moira was gone. Camille texted a company driver to bring her a car. She was livid that he had left her there. It was time to figure out why.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thank you for the follows and faves and reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying it. Please forgive any spelling or grammar errors. I'm not having it beta'd and sometimes I miss some. Also- obviously not following the show to the tee. This chapter I kind of rearranged events because well it worked better for me this way. Enjoy! I promise to try to not have such a long period between chapters. I had the flu and was sick for a while on top of life getting in the way.**

Cami deadpanned when she opened her door the next morning and Oliver was standing there holding coffee and what appeared to be breakfast. She walked away from the door without saying anything and he followed her in and kicked the door shut behind him.

"Cami-" he started to speak but she held her hand up to stop him.

"Ollie we don't have to do this okay?"

"Do what?"

"The song and dance where you beg me for forgiveness? Where I'm mad until you wear me down. I get it okay? We aren't what we used to be. As much as we want to pretend that nothing changed in the 5 years you were gone. You're hiding something. And for some reason you don't want to tell me. Or feel like you can't tell me. You don't trust me anymore and that's fine. But I cant do this. It hurts to know that you have this life that you're shutting me out of and I have so much I'm dealing with. You just left me there yesterday, alone. You actually left and this is the first I've heard from you since."

"I have no excuse for yesterday. We had a moment and it freaked me out a little bit. It opened up something that I haven't been willing to accept because I'm a coward. There is so much that I want to tell you...I just...I can't. You will never look at me the same. I'll lose you for good and I cannot have you walk away from me." She hadn't seen him so upset before. She placed her hand on the side of his face. He was being sincere. She couldn't stop herself. She leaned in and their lips touched for the briefest of moments and a pounding knock on her door jolted them apart. She walked back over to the door and barely had it open before Tommy barged in.

"He cut me off." Was all he said as he pushed into the apartment.

"What?!"

"Our father- he cut off my inheritance. No warning." Cami's eyes went wide. She threw her bead back and groaned.

"I'm gonna go" Oliver stood. "Cam- can we get dinner tomorrow? Continue our conversation." She nodded her head. He kissed her on the cheek and quickly exited the apartment.

A little while later she made the decision to follow Moira's advice. She couldn't take it anymore. She pulled her phone out and texted her assistant Romano while Tommy ranted. She had spoken to him last night about her plan. The two of them were close. He was like her life assistant. She decided to have Oliver followed. She had an idea of where he was spending his time after looking through the Queen Consolidated properties but she needed to be sure. She couldn't stress the importance of not getting caught. She was positive John Diggle would not be gentle. Romano knew he couldn't tell them anything if caught. She promised an amazing bonus if he caught a beating. She was confident that he would go unnoticed.

She let Tommy vent for a while longer and when he seemingly got it out of his system she was ready to interject. "Listen, Dad cutting you off like that was a real dick move. No arguments there. But at the same time you have to see why he did it. Tee, you have so much potential and because you're more focused on making him pay for being a crap Dad to you, you're wasting it. He should have talked to you first or at the very least warned you, something. But we will figure this out. You can stay with me until you figure out your next move."

"I'm going to stay with Laurel" he admitted. She nodded not even slightly surprised. "But thank you for listening and thank you for the offer. I will figure this out. I was just pissed." She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "No matter how pissed off I am at you I'm always here. No matter what. We stick together."

He pulled back and gave her a skeptical look. "So uhh what's going on with you and Oliver? There was some heavy sexual tension when I got her." She gagged.

"Never say sexual tension to me again. Nothing is going on" Tommy gave her a pointed look. "Okay fine I have no idea what's going on to be honest."

"Well it's about time something happened. I mean you've been in love with him since you were like 3 years old."

"I take it back. You can't stay here, ever. Get out" he laughed as she smacked him all the way out the door.

Oliver was working out in the bunker when John walked in. His mind was spinning about that morning.

"How'd it go?" He questioned. He was certain Cami chewed him up and spit him back out. John admired the fire that she had. He also loved that she had no issue with putting Oliver Queen in his place.

"Surprising actually." Oliver walked towards John. "She didn't yell. She was upset. Really upset and I feel like a fucking scum bag for making her feel that way. She thinks I don't trust her or don't care. Which couldn't be further from the truth. I mean I wasn't lying when I told her last night freaked me out a bit and that I'm a coward when it comes to her. I've always felt something for her. But she's Tommy's sister."

"She's also an adult Oliver. She's a woman who is clearly torn up about you. She has feelings for you. I saw the look on her face when she ran out of that party. She was devastated. And not for nothing but isn't Tommy dating Laurel now? I mean he really doesn't have anything to say."

"I can't be with her and not be honest with her. She knows me too well. She knows I'm hiding something. I told her that I was afraid she'd walk away. That she wouldn't be able to deal with it and that she'd never see me the same way again."

"What was her response?"

"She kissed me. I mean it was the shortest kiss in the history of man. Tommy was banging on her door literally the second her lips touched mine."

"But she kissed you." John saw a genuine smile on Oliver's face for the first time. "Look man- if you don't tell her, if you don't bring her into the fold in some capacity you will most definitely lose her. Friendship or otherwise. I've seen how she looks at you. The fact that she even let you in her house today. She's not going to walk away."

"That then leaves the issue of telling her puts her in danger. What if someone went after her? Do I have any business being with her?"

"Don't you think that's for her to decide? You need to let someone else besides me in. You need to have someone to confide in. I can't begin to even pretend to know what happened in those 5 years. But you need someone you can be completely unfiltered with. She's it. "

"I'll think about it. But for now we need to discuss this Paul guy."

Cami was pacing in her apartment. Oliver had been with Frank Bertinelli and then left with his daughter Helena. She didn't know if it was a date or what it was. She hated herself for being so put out by it. She had no right to be. They had barely kissed and he didn't owe her anything. She wondered if that feeling would ever go away. But what superseded those feelings were ones of worry. She knew Bertinelli was a mobster bad had been trying to book Moira and Walter for as long as she remembered. She couldn't begin to imagine what Oliver had gotten himself into. She had sent Romano home a few hours ago. She didn't need to know the details of what was happening at that restaurant.

Instead her SUV was parked within walking distance to the abandoned Queen Consolidated building in the glades. Oliver had spent a good portion of his day there and then John had joined him. She figured she had time to get in and get out with Oliver not here. She was ready to confirm her suspicions.

She slowly made her way through the rundown building. It was a perfect cover. Why would anyone come here? She didn't find anything incriminating. There had to be either and upper or lower level. She was glad in black leggings and black knee high boots, a fitted black vneck and a black baseball cap pulled down to cover her her hair and sheild her face.

She was searching the building inch by inch when she spotted a door but stopped in her tracks. She felt goosebumps and the hair on her body standing on end. Someone else was there. Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard the floor creek.

"Don't take another step" a gruff voice came from whomever was behind her. She heard and arrow being pulled back. She rolled her eyes and raised her hands.

"I'm not armed. You can put the bow and arrow down."

"Don't move" the command came again. She hadn't expected to be caught. She let her intuition guide her next move like she had been taught by so many. Before the archer knew what hit him he was flat on his back with the wind knocked out of him after she had quickly dropped to a squat and spun her leg out. The heel of her boot was pressing into the hooded figures jugular.

"It's not very nice to point a weapon at someone who tells you they're not armed. Where are your manners?" She released her foot after making her point. As soon as he could breathe properly he stood up still shocked by what had happened but more shocked by who had done it.

"Cam." Was all be said. She took the baseball cap off of her head. "Might as well drop your hood Oliver."

"How did you know? How the hell did you figure out I was using the building."

"You often forget who I am Oliver. One- I know you. I know when you're lying. Two- we both know I'm way smater than you. No offense." And three I'm a Merlyn. The resources I have are substantial and my name carries quite a bit of clout. You might be shocked to know I actually can be quite intimidating." He sighed grabbed her by the arm and dragged her with him. He led her down to the bunker.

"Look what I found." Cami wasn't surprised to see John down in what seemed to be a bunker for Oliver's extra curricular activities. "So who else did you tell?" He was angry. Cami scoffed.

"I told no one Oliver! And it's really rich that YOU'RE mad right now! I should be furious with you!"

"I told you I needed time to open up."

"About the Island Oliver. Not this. You never would have told me about this. Jesus. This is...I don't know what this is. But this is what you thought would make me walk away from you? Because The Hood has killed people? Well those people were human garbage that the justice system couldn't touch. Your methods may be extreme but you've made quite a difference." Oliver was surprised.

"How did you know how to do that?" He finally spoke again.

"What? Drop you on your ass? I told you my

father had had me take all these fighting classes."

"That was a little more than self-defense Cam." She shrugged.

"You know what my mother's death did to him. You realize now I'm in right?"

"No. You're not. I'm not letting you get hurt." She rolled her eyes.

"I can take care of myself. And you don't get to tell me what I can and cannot do. You need help."

"I have John."

"He's not me. Again- I have resources that he doesn't, that you don't."

"She's right." John finally spoke.

"NOT helping Diggle. I'm taking you home." Cami snatched her arm away.

"You're a mysoginistic asshole. I can drive myself." And with that she stormed out of the bunker. Oliver signed and sat down as he rubbed his forehead.

"Oliver" John made his way over to Oliver.

"Don't Digg. It's not up for discussion." John held his hands up and backed away leading Oliver to his thoughts.


End file.
